The Last Goodbye
by Dalia-inuyasha
Summary: What happens while Inuyasha and gang defeat Naraku, then the consequences in the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome. Theyre trying to figure out how the other feels, but often get confused. Actually a lot better than i thought it was when I started
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha charged at Naraku, thinking of only one thing-murder. He knew that today was his final chance to bring Naraku down. If he failed, it was all over. Naraku held control of all the jewel shards but one-the one that lied in Kagome's frightened hand. He vowed to protect her, and, as the desire to keep her safe grew, so did his Tetsaiga, but he was still not powerful enough to conquer Naraku.

"Come, Inuyasha," Naraku muttered in his smooth voice as he slashed at where Inuyasha had been only a moment before, "You're only making this more difficult for yourself. Give up the shard, and I will finish you both quickly. Otherwise, I would have to keep you alive-but only just-for much, much longer. You don't want _her_ to go through that, do you?" He looked over at Kagome, smiling eerily, as he easily dodged Inuyasha's advances.

Inuyasha felt his sword grow even stronger as he saw Kagome try to hide her gulp of pure terror. He screamed as he swung the blade inches from Naraku's neck.

Kagome, meanwhile, was searching her panic-stricken mind for any plans that might help them defeat Naraku. The only way she could envision their success was to get the sacred jewel-the entire thing-to Inuyasha. As Sango, Miroku, and Kirara raced into the room, she suddenly had an idea that just might work.

Kagome called them over to her as Naraku focused on Inuyasha's stronger and stronger attacks.

"What is it, Kagome? Are you hurt?" Sango questioned.

"No, no," she replied hastily, "I have a plan. I know it might sound crazy, but I need you guys to distract Naraku long enough for me to talk with Inuyasha. Can you do that, or is he too strong?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks of both worry and pride, neither wanting to admit they might not be up to the challenge. Finally, Miroku spoke, "I can hold him for a short while, and I can even absorb some of his bees' poison, but afterwards, I would be useless."

Sango jumped in, "Then I will be your shield. I will keep away those damned creatures."

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes at their bravery, and shoved the last of her arrows at them, "here. Take these. They should be of some help, and it's not like I'm getting any use out of them." Her friends both nodded and, knowing this could be their last moment together, embraced her.

They ran to the other side of the large room in which the fighting was taking place, and soon were firing their own attacks at Naraku as Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha!" over and over again, until he finally jumped down to her.

"What is it Kagome? In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a battle here!"

"Hush, Inuyasha! Listen, I know a way to defeat Naraku. You must get the sacred jewel shards from him while he is distracted. I still have one arrow left, which I kept from Miroku and Sango. When I feel he is most distracted, I will fire it at the necklace which holds the shards to him. You must grab it, and come back to me to make the shards pure, and then whole. Then, you have to become a demon."

"What? Kagome, you know what happened last time I became a demon, right? I had no control. Kagome, you really need to think these things through before-"

"Inuyasha! We don't have time for this. Now, do as I say, and I will figure out the rest. Please. It's the only way." Kagome hoped he understood as he bounded back into the battle just in time to defend Sango. The three of them, along with Kirara, kept Naraku busy, but he was still too focused for the plan to work. Eventually, the timing of the team's attacks worked out in Kagome's favor. Naraku's bees had ceased their summoning, so Miroku was plenty able to focus all of his wormhole's energies on Naraku as Sango attacked with her hirikotsu and Inuyasha performed his strongest 'windscar' yet. Kagome took that moment to make her shot. With her spirit guided arrow, she shot through Naraku's necklace and yelled, "Now!"

Inuyasha's response was immediate. He dropped from the air and caught the shards only seconds after they began their fall. He was back to Kagome before Naraku even noticed his extreme decrease in power. She purified the shards as quickly as possible while Inuyasha defended her from Naraku's new onslaught of attacks. Miroku and Sango, having figured out what Kagome's plan was, had retreated, preparing for Inuyasha's transformation.

Knowing the end was near, Naraku's new attacks were desperate and full force. His smug attitude was gone, and he sent wave after wave of pure energy in the pair's direction.

"Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha shouted, buffeted by the onslaught, "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" she cried. Then, when Inuyasha felt he could bear no more, she finished. The sacred jewel was once again complete, and for a moment Kagome could only stare in awe. Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped out of Naraku's way. As he turned to face them, Kagome handed the jewel to Inuyasha with no time to discuss further plans. He looked at her one last time, then used the jewel to become a full demon.

The first thing he noticed was all of his new power. It came slowly, but surely. This transformation would take a while-five minutes tops. He began to exchange blows with Naraku. At first, he was at the disadvantage but, as he grew stronger, he began to overpower Naraku.

Then, as Inuyasha wrestled with his foe, something happened that he did not notice. He began to forget about his half-demon life. He could not remember wanting revenge for Kikyo's death, or his urge to help free Miroku from his curse, nor the desire he once had to help Sango find her brother. Everything was being lost. The only thing that kept him going was the instinct to kill. He fought his opponent with no other goal then to win. When his opponent died only four minutes after his transformation had begun, the new Inuyasha almost wanted to laugh. However, despite the elimination of his enemy, he still felt the need to conquer and destroy. Looking over, he saw a young woman with a man and creature, and, across from them, a girl looking very frightened. He decided to wait to slay the girl, and went after what appeared to be the bigger challenge. He had no idea.

When Inuyasha turned on Sango, she had to act quickly. Remembering how Kikyo had imprisoned him years before, she took out the last of Kagome's arrows and shot it at Inuyasha. However, he was too fast, and avoided it easily. She began backing away from the snarling demon. "Kagome, you'd better have a plan!" she yelled across the room. Now, Inuyasha was advancing on Sango and Miroku, and they could see the transformation was almost complete. In seconds, Inuyasha would be a full-fledged demon with no hope of ever returning to his old self. Just as he raised his arm to slash the two to pieces, he was stopped short as an arrowhead pierced through his chest.

Kagome, not sure how to proceed since she hadn't estimated how quickly Inuyasha would change, was at a loss until Sango's missed arrow landed at her feet. She quickly grabbed it and, knowing there was very little time, rushed up to Inuyasha and stabbed the arrow through his back, careful to stay on the opposite side of his heart.

However, she had not anticipated that the arrow would be less effective since Inuyasha had turned demon. He turned on her quickly, obviously weaker but still strong enough to hurt her. She did the only thing she could remember working before. She grasped both sides of his snarling face and, before he had a chance to react, kissed him-or at least his bottom lip, since his snarling mouth was too wide for a normal kiss.

Inuyasha's fury was doubled when the girl he had decided to wait to kill managed to even slightly incapacitate him with a simple little arrow. His new objective was to take her out-and he was still plenty strong enough for that. He saw the fear in her eyes, and took pride in the demonic image he presented. He was slightly confused when her fear turned into determination, but after that there was no more time to think. Her attack disoriented him, and he wasn't sure how to respond. His mind began to clear as he began to understand what was happening, and he remembered her.

This was Kagome-the girl he had fought so many times to protect, who was there ready to confront him at his fiercest, and he was about to attack her. His raging claws turned into a warm embrace as he held her. She was kissing him-despite the evil within his soul, she was kissing him. And all he could do was kiss her back. He only wanted to stay there with her, never going back to fighting or anger, but remaining just as they were. However, he could feel his strength seeping. As he returned to his normal self, all of his energy was being taken by the arrow in his chest. The arms that were holding Kagome became weak, and fell, slowly, as he dropped to the ground at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

When Inuyasha awoke, he was alone in a tent, hearing voices discussing him.

"Do you think he'll be okay? Maybe it went too far-" That was Kagome, his sweet Kagome.

"No, no. He'll be fine," Sango was speaking.

"Yes…especially after the way _you_ brought him back, Kagome, " Miroku put in his two cents.

Inuyasha could almost feel Kagome's blush as she spoke up, "I did what I had to do. He probably won't even remember it." But Inuyasha would. The few seconds in which he was himself, before he fainted, were wonderful. What he wouldn't give to simply hold her in his arms again. However, he knew she didn't mean the kiss. It was simply to save him, and he must remember that. She wasn't _his_ anymore than she was Miroku's or Sango's.

Inuyasha stepped out of the tent, looking utterly fine.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, "Are you alright?"

His reply was typical, "Yeah, sure. Good as new."

Kagome sighed in relief. She had been so afraid something irreversible had happened during that final fight with Naraku. Kagome stare down at the Sacred Jewel in her hand, wondering what would happen now. Inuyasha had been willing to change back when she kissed him. If he had no feelings, then it wouldn't have made a difference. Although, the kiss might not have been about her. He might have thought she was Kikyo, and that was why he came back. Boy, was he going to be disappointed when he realized it was just her…again.

Miroku coughed, "Sango, I think it's time we checked on Kirara. She was pretty hurt after the fight. Sango nodded and followed him to her tent, where Kirara and Shippo were waiting.

It did not escape Kagome's notice that she was being left alone with Inuyasha, and she only waited for Inuyasha to speak. When he did, it was unexpectedly soft.

"Kagome…uh, thanks for…you know, rescuing me," Inuyasha couldn't make eye contact with her, could barely look in her direction, as he remembered the kiss, and how Kagome had done it only to save his life.

Kagome took a breath and forced herself not to blush, remembering their moment. If she showed how she cared about that simple little kiss, he would mock her to no end. "Of course, Inuyasha. I had to. I mean I couldn't just let you kill all of us, and it was my fault that you changed in the first place."

Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer. A question was burning in the depths of his mind, and he had to know, "Kagome, now that Naraku is gone, once and for all, are you-"

Just then a whirlwind flew to a stop right by Kagome, revealing itself to be the one and only Koga. _Of course,_ Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, I have heard that you have slain the foul demon Naraku! Is this true? Are you alright?" His arms managed to snake around her slender frame, holding her as Inuyasha had never been able.

However, she quickly wormed out of his grasp. "Well, Koga. It was actually Inuyasha who defeated Naraku. I just helped."

Koga's expression changed to rage and jealousy when his eyes found Inuyasha's.

"Flea-bitten mutt!"

"Damned wolf runt!"

"Dirty half-demon!"

"Enough!" kagome jumped in, dragging Inuyasha back to his tent by his ear which, even though it didn't hurt him, at least made him follow. Koga found it all very funny, until he was left alone while Inuyasha and Kagome were together in a tent-a very small tent, where they were very, very close. Koga slammed his fist against a tree.

"Kagome!" he yelled for her.

"Go away, Koga! I don't feel like hearing you two fight!" Oh no. He had gone and upset Kagome, his sweet beloved. Time to repent and make up for his sins, no matter how much it hurt his pride.

Just as he opened his mouth to apologize to Inuyasha, the filthy dog yelled, "I'm sorry Koga." Koga almost smashed that little tent of theirs. Since when did Inuyasha lay down his pride for Kagome? He decided it was time to go and rethink his strategy, but now before leaving a few parting words, "Kagome, dearest, I am sorry that you are stuck with that…_boy_, but, since Naraku is now defeated, we will soon be able to marry and start our family." And then he was gone before Kagome could think of a suitable response.

"Kagome, are you really starting a family with Koga?" Inuyasha looked almost sad as he questioned her.

"Of course not, Inuyasha. You know that. He's just silly and deranged. Which reminds me, why the big change of heart? You've never apologized to Koga before."

Inuyasha didn't yet have an answer for her, so he chalked it up to the only thing he could, "My transformation left me-changed somehow. I don't know. I've realized what's really important, and it's not him." All of a sudden, the atmosphere in the small area changed. Where it had been casual, there was now electricity charging through the air.

Kagome gasped, wondering if Inuyasha meant her-but no, he couldn't. He loved Kikyo, and he hadn't even mentioned the kiss. All of a sudden, Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's bare arms, and she remembered how he had held her. If she could just get close enough maybe he would hold her like that again…Kagome's feet had taken a step forward without her knowing, and she tripped over Inuyasha's bedroll, falling into those arms. She almost swooned, but then remembered that Inuyasha wasn't holding her, but supporting her. She stood up, and saw his face only inches away, his eyes staring deep into hers.

Inuyasha hadn't known he would change the atmosphere of the room when he said what he said. He had only known that he wanted to say it, and more. Then, Kagome seemed to trip without even moving, and his instinct was to catch her. He almost wished he hadn't, because now, he was holding her, and the sweetness of her scent surrounded him. He didn't resist when she stood up herself, but still held his arms to her shoulders when she stood. Her eyes-those big, brown, beautiful eyes. They stared his down as he fought to find a single thought in his mind. Then, she was leaning in, and her face was closer, and closer, until only a couple of inches separated them. This was his chance. If he tried and failed, it was all over. There would be no going back. He hoped she would accept him.

Kagome's mind fogged up as she stared into Inuyasha's eyes. She smelled his musky scent, and had to lean in to smell it better. Then, before she knew it, they were much closer then she intended. She realized she didn't know how to talk herself out of this without looking like a lovestruck fool. Then, his hand was cupping the side of her face, and she hoped beyond hope that this was it- that he was finally going to kiss her. His face grew closer, and she could feel his breath on her face, and still she could not move. All of her instincts screamed for her to throw her arms around his neck and finish it, but her arms were pinned to her sides. Every cell in her body was aching for this kiss, and she was so tense her head was spinning. Then, just as she thought it was finally going to happen, Shippo came charging in. He jumped on Inuyasha's shoulders, shouting about some mushroom or other he had found. Kagome fainted.

Inuyasha took the moment, while Kagome laid still in his arms, to inhale as much of her scent as possible, so he might be free of it the next time. Then, without warning, Miroku and Sango followed Shippo into the small area. There was no room in the tent for this many people, so they all went outside, and Inuyasha carried Kagome.

"What happened to her?" Sango asked.

"I-I-I'm not really sure. I don't think she was feeling well. All of a sudden she just fainted."

"Oh-well, alright then. Inuyasha, Miroku has to travel back home to talk to his old teacher, and I am going with him since he no longer has any protection-"

"Hey, I can still fight!" Miroku interrupted, "Anyway, so we were hoping you would remain here until we returned, that way we could discuss what all of our plans are…now that it's over."

The group turned sad, but Shippo soon spoke up. "Am I staying with Inuyasha and Kagome, then?" he asked.

Sango answered, "Actually, Shippo, I think it's a better idea if you come with us too. Inuyasha looks like he has enough to deal with without having to take care of you." Inuyasha quickly nodded in agreement. He and Shippo had never quite been able to get along, and he had never helped to raise the fox-child.

When they all left, he realized he and Kagome were alone. No Koga, no Shippo, no one was there, and still he held her in his arms. It seemed like a good idea to put her down before she woke up, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he sat beneath a tree, watching the stars come out. Kagome's breathing was so soothing, he began breathing along with it and, staring down at her beauty, he fell asleep, leaning against that tree in the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's dreams were full of fiction stories. She dreamt of almost kissing Inuyasha, and his hands on her face, or holding her close. She was surprised to find herself in his arms when she woke up.

"Ka-go-me…" he whispered, barely audible. She gasped. He was dreaming about her, just as she dreamt about him.

Kagome reached up to move a stray hair out of his face, but he grabbed her hand and held it there. "Inuyasha!" she whispered, surprised.

"Kagome," he sighed, smiling. Then she realized he must still be asleep, but she liked it so much. The way he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around him-how his arms came around her and pulled her tight, and the way his face fell nicely onto her collarbone. Her hands somehow became entangled in his hair and, before she knew it, she was holding this sweet, sleeping Inuyasha. However, she soon realized he could wake up at any moment, and then he would see their embrace and then what? She disentangled herself as gently as possible. _Please, please don't let him know about this,_ she thought.

Inuyasha was having the best dream of his life. He dreamt of holding Kagome, and her holding him. He felt her hands running through his hair, and the warmth of her face near his. It was the most realistic dream he had ever conjured. He felt her slender body in his hands, and nothing could make him let go. Except-except the dream was slipping away. Her arms were gone, and he couldn't feel her sweet breath on his skin, and then someone was shaking him, and he knew it was their fault for waking him up. He wanted to shove them away, but he opened his eyes and there she was. The girl of his dreams-literally. Sitting on his lap, trying as gently as possible to wake him up. Wait, sitting on his lap? Oh no-he had fallen asleep holding her! He stood up quickly and helped her to her feet. They both were mumbling apologies until all was silent.

Inuyasha had to speak, "Kagome I…I've gotta go. I'll be back in a little bit, alright?" he was afraid the roughness of his voice would tell her something, but she simply nodded.

Kagome was all alone, staring up at the stars, and all she could wonder was what was Inuyasha thinking about when he left? Then She saw a light glowing in the forest, and she went to investigate. She saw Kikyo standing in a clearing, and Inuyasha was across from her.

_Did they plan to meet up? Was that why Inuyasha had to leave? _Kagome wondered. Then Inuyasha was speaking.

"Kikyo, things have gone far enough. I can't keep living this way. Kagome deserves to know, and I'm going to tell both her and you. I cannot continue living this, this lie. No matter what you think, I will love who I love, and you know what I have to do." Inuyasha was serious. Kagome suddenly understood. He was talking about her-telling _her_ the truth. He was in love with Kikyo, and now he had to stop leading Kagome on and tell her. Kagome tore through the forest and waited at the camp, depressed but determined not to show it.

After a rustling in the bushes, Kagome turned her head away, not wanting to see Inuyasha return from his visit with his lover. Then she felt arms around her back, warm, comforting arms, and she wondered if maybe she was wrong. Then she heard, quietly, "Kagome, my love." For a moment she thought it was Inuyasha, but then she realized it was Koga behind her and holding her sweetly. And why shouldn't he? Why was she wasting her time moping about Inuyasha when she already had a man who loved her? Koga wasn't so bad. He was loving, and funny, a little cheesy sometimes but so what? He could protect her just as well as Inuyasha, and she knew how he felt about her.

After all this time, Koga still had not let go. He began to wonder what was going on. "Kagome, are you alright? You've never allowed me to hold you before…?"

Kagome nodded and even snuggled into his arms! This was a dream come true! He had been chasing this girl for so long, and now, here she was, loving him! And he had been so sure she desired that mutt.

"Koga, I have decided not to deny the inevitable. Maybe we were meant for each other, and how will I know that if I don't give you a chance?" And she turned around and hugged him.

He pulled her back to look in her face, overjoyed, "Kagome, you have just made me the happiest man alive!" And then, he did something she did not expect. He kissed her, full on the mouth!

Now, with that kiss, Kagome knew she should not have done this. She had zero romantic interest in Koga, and it was wrong to have led him on. However, when he kissed her, all she could think of was all the times Inuyasha _hadn't_ kissed her. This kiss wasn't sweet or passionate, but it was enthusiastic enough. Koga's lips were soft and warm, though nowhere near as good as Inuyasha's. In fact, in comparison, his lips were a little dry. But at least he knew what he was doing. His hands, on her back, pulled her close to him, so she could feel his muscled body against hers, and that was nice, though not as nice as when Inuyasha had held her, only moments ago, in his sleep. Maybe she was just expecting too much. After all, Koga was a good kisser. It didn't matter that Inuyasha's lips melded to hers, and Koga's simply pushed against them. All that mattered was that she was here, kissing a man who loved her.

Then she heard the crash. Koga was forcefully torn from her, and thrown to the other side of the clearing, and Inuyasha now stood in his place, snarling. "Why you filthy, tick harboring, damned-"

"Hey!" yelled Koga, "I didn't take advantage of her! _She_ was kissing _me_!"

Inuyasha turned to her, "Is this true, Kagome?"

Kagome was dazed for a moment, but she realized her moment was here. She had to show Inuyasha she wasn't a crushing schoolgirl. She was a woman, and she didn't need _him_. She stood up tall, and answered, "Yes, Inuyasha, it is true. Koga and I were kissing. He loves me, and I care for him. That's what's important."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded, "But-but Kagome, I thought that we-"

"Well, Inuyasha, it didn't look like you thought that when you were with Kikyo a moment ago!"

Then Koga seemed to realize what was happening. "Kagome, were you only caring for me because Inuyasha hurt you? I may be desperate for your love, but I want your real love, not some vengeful kiss. Let me know if you're ever serious." And he was gone.

Inuyasha stood, frozen for a moment, then glared at Kagome, "Kagome, what is this? I'm tired of these games! What happened and why were you kissing Koga? You wanted revenge or something?" He couldn't understand what could ever make her turn to that creepy wolf demon.

"Inuyasha, I don't have to explain myself to you. I can kiss whomever I want whenever I want. You stay out of my business, and I won't go asking about what you were doing with Kikyo earlier." Kagome strode into her tent without another word, and Inuyasha stood dumbfounded.

_How did she even know about that? And what did she hear?_ Inuyasha couldn't focus on any one question just yet. He couldn't believe how his plans had gone astray. He had told Kikyo that he wouldn't be with her anymore. Any love they had was lost fifty years ago when Naraku had tricked them, and it had taken him until now to realize it.

Kikyo had understood, "Inuyasha, you are very dear to me, but I, too, see how we have come apart. I was too blinded by my rage to save what was left of us, and now it's too late. Good-bye, Inuyasha, and may you and Kagome find joy with one another."

Now, when he had returned to finally tell Kagome, she was kissing that pea-brain Koga! And, she said she had seen him with Kikyo, but why would she be upset by that? Unless…unless she was upset about how he felt about her! Then, she would have ran back, found a way to get him disinterested, then went on her merry way. It all made sense now. Well, if she didn't want him, then he wouldn't force himself on her (unlike that tick-ridden excuse for a canine), and act as though nothing had happened, no matter how much it hurt.

Kagome, on the other hand, was ready to explode. How dare he go back to Kikyo and then be mad at her for Koga! Did he think she would just stand around and be there for him when he was with that-that corpse! She oaced back and forth through her tent, and couldn't decide what to do. Although…with Naraku slain, she did not have to remain here. Kagome pulled the sacred jewel from her back, staring at it. Inuyasha hadn't yet asked about it, but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't want to be a demon-just that he had been a little busy to ask for it. Kagome decided she needed to go home-at least for a while. She popped her head out the entrance and saw Inuyasha again leaning on the tree he had held her by. "Inuyasha, tomorrow I will be going home. I will come back, though I'm not sure how long I would be staying." He nodded.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he'd heard. Why did Kagome have to leave? He had wanted some more time alone with her to figure these things out. Well, it would just have to wait…unless she never came back? What if he had upset her that much? Maybe she had just lied to him, and she was never going to return. He may have been able to accept her not loving him, but that didn't mean he was ready to be separated from her! Inuyasha debated what to do all night. He then slept until dusk, when Kagome woke him.

"Inuyasha? I'm…I'm off," she said quietly. He nodded, pretending to still be asleep, or at least not fully awake. She sighed and left.

If she needed to go home, he wasn't going to stop her. However, he also couldn't let her go alone. When she jumped into the well, he would go with her, and then leave her alone. Then. If she chose not to return, he would be there with her. Following her, Kagome walked slowly and almost reluctantly, constantly looking back over her shoulder. Finally, when she finally reached the well and Inuyasha was just about to sprint out of his hiding place, she sat down beside the well and cried. Not loud ugly tears, but the steady sweet tears that make you want to kill someone for doing that to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I just wanna thank Kayla Rachelle for kickin my butt and havin me continue the story-it will probably only be a couple more chapters, but Im gonna make a sequel about Kouga

Inuyasha almost ran out to Kagome; he wanted to hold her so bad, and wipe those tears from her eyes. But, he also knew that she didn't want him, so those actions wouldn't help anything. Eventually, after a few heartbreaking moments, Kagome dried her face and stepped into the well. Inuyasha counted to fifty, giving her time to walk away, then followed her into her time.

Koga, after feeling like a tool, was on his way back to Kagome when he heard crying deeper in the woods. However, when he got to the source, he just saw his love stepping into a well. As he thought about why this would be, he watched as Inuyasha followed after her. Now he had to know what was going on in that well. Koga walked over, and then jumped in just as he had seen the others do. He quickly felt his body pulling and a strange sensation tugging at his very being until-and then it was over. He was just in some well.

Koga shrugged, confused and disappointed, and climbed out of the well. However, he soon realized that something strange had indeed happened. The forest was gone! And he was standing in some sort of building! He began sniffing for clues, an instinct that proved useful. He followed Inuyasha's scent into another building, but stopped when he found people sitting inside. They all looked at him, and then the female sighed and said, "Well, I'm guessing you're with Kagome. Go up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall."

Koga stood blinking silently for a moment before taking her advice. As he neared the top of the stairs, he heard them talking, "Darn. I was so hoping she and Inuyasha had…oh well. I suppose if she's met someone else, then that's-"Koga stopped listening. Who were these people? Confused, Koga walked to the room at the end of the hall. However, there was no one there. He smelled Kagome strongly in this area, especially on the bed. He started searching for her, but to no avail. Finally, he heard a noise-the whooshing of a waterfall! He followed the source to a room very near Kagome's, but, when he opened the door, he saw her silhouette behind a piece of fabric.

Intent on asking her where the waterfall was, he quickly pulled away the fabric, then stood stunned as she stared at him completely unclothed!

Kagome was hoping to relax herself in a hot shower and forget about Inuyasha for a while. It seemed that was not going to happen. Less than a minute after she had immersed herself in the warm waves of water, cold air rushed in as the curtain was pulled aside. She stared, amazed and surprised to find Koga in her bathroom. For a moment, she couldn't look away, too astonished at what the day had become. Only this morning, she had been talking to Miroku and Sango, and now Koga was staring at her naked in the shower. NAKED! Kagome's face turned bright red as she finally pulled the curtain back into place, screaming, "Get out! Get out! Get out!" And, when she peeked out, Koga was gone. Instead of finishing her bathing, Kagome decided to get out and figure out what was happening. Was the well letting anyone through now? She'd better tell Souta before he started playing in it again! She quickly towel dried her hair and wrapped it around herself so she could get to her room without being exposed again.

Inuyasha couldn't stay back any longer when he heard Kagome screaming. He rushed in through her bedroom window just in time to see Kouga running out of the bathroom. Kouga? What was he doing here? Oh well, no time for that now. Inuyasha had to find out what was wrong with Kagome. As he got to the door, she opened it and almost ran into him before noticing his presence.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in a small voice, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

It took him a while to respond, since he had thought she would be fully clothed. The small towel barely covered her womanly shape, even revealing a small amount of her bosom. The fabric covered much less than even her short miniskirt. It left little to the imagination. He saw her flushed face, and thought she had never been more attractive. If only he could just pull her close and-but no. She didn't feel that way for him. He took a step back and tried to remember what she had just said.

"Um…I heard you screaming, and I had to see what was wrong," he finally answered.

"What? You heard me through the well? Wow, something really strange is happening, and-"

"No, no," Inuyasha interrupted her. "I couldn't hear you through the well. I-I followed you…when you decided to go home."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears-Inuyasha had followed her! He wouldn't have done that if he didn't care for her, right? She almost jumped into his arms. Maybe, if she had been clothed, she might have hugged him, but somehow she knew that her bravery didn't go that far.

Inuyasha knew the time was now. Kagome had to want him. Otherwise, why would she be so happy to know he followed her? He took a step forward, saying, "I wanted to make sure you were alright." Kagome took a step back, surprised that this was actually going to happen. Now she was up against a wall. She suddenly felt a flame deep inside her, a flame that had everything to do with Inuyasha's closeness and intensity. He took another step forward, saying something, but she couldn't hear through the blood pounding in her ears. She tried to speak, and found her mouth dry. After a quick swallow, she said, "Sorry, what did you say?" She noticed how her voice sounded weak and out of breath, then realized that she hadn't been breathing. Only one more step, and he would be there. One more step, and she would kiss him even if that wasn't what he was planning. There was no resisting.

His presence exuded a serious energy, and Kagome felt the power of the moment seep into her bones. She was so ready she felt ready to burst, and she was sure Inuyasha was in the same mindset. Finally, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Inuyasha's foot coming forward. This was it. No more interruptions. He had to kiss her! He just had too! She felt his breath, could almost feel his lips moving as he repeated himself. His lips were only inches from hers, and she couldn't take her eyes off them. It didn't matter what he was saying, and she could hold it in no longer.

As he finally reached down, she reached up, and their lips finally met. It was even better than when they had kissed after Inuyasha's transformation. Now, after all this time, he couldn't keep his arms off of her. He put his hand in her hair, and pulled her face close to his, deepening the kiss. As their faces grew closer, so did their bodies. Inuyasha soon had Kagome against the wall, and he couldn't keep his hands from traveling down her back and sides, at last being able to hold this woman he had adored for so long.

Kagome almost exploded from the pressure within her. After the initial kiss, the flame inside her exploded, and she was ecstatic when Inuyasha pulled her closer. The kiss was everything she imagined-and more. Unlike with Kouga's kiss, her mind was to occupied to compare. The only things she knew for the moment were Inuyasha's hands on her back and his lips against hers. Why had this taken so long? They could have had a million kisses like this if he had only done this sooner!

Kagome started to pull back, afraid her family would see this embarrassing spectacle, but her face was drawn back to Inuyasha's as though they were magnetized. Then, she became too immersed in the moment to care. However, Inuyasha had noticed, and realized her concerns. After one long, sweet kiss, he pulled away. Kagome, angry he had left her during this amazing kiss, almost sat him for backing off before realizing why he had done it.

Neither of them spoke, both staring away from the other's eyes. Finally, Kagome began, "Inu-" but didn't get any further as Sota ran up the stairs.

"Kagome! Who's that weird guy downstairs? He's all covered in fur and keeps saying he's waiting for you. He wouldn't even play a game with…Wait a second! What were you two doing?" Kagome jumped, realizing she had been caught.

However, Inuyasha quickly jumped in, "Hey, you said that guy wouldn't play something with you? Well, why don't you let me see it? I'm pretty sure I can beat you."

The boy scoffed, "Puh-lease Inuyasha. Have you seen yourself play? I doubt you've been practicing in the feudal era. But, I will play you. Usually you're too busy making out with my sister to try out my games."

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha cried out.

Souta saw their red faces and thought they were mad for a second, "Sorry! Sorry! It was just a joke! And, Kagome, you might want to dry your face off better. You're probably dripping water everywhere, and Mom's not gonna be happy!" Sota yelled, running down the stairs.

As Inuyasha began to follow, he leaned close to Kagome, and brought his lips to hers once more, Kagome could still feel the heat from their earlier encounter, and was barely able to just stand and enjoy this kiss without grabbing him again. However, Sota started wondering where they were, and Inuyasha left with an apologetic smile. Kagome stared after him, amazed that their day had ended so wonderfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah so this is it-sorry. I thought about making it longer but saw the perfect opportunity to make an ending. So, one last thanks to Kayla and, here it is.

After running downstairs to make a snack, and giving Inuyasha a secret smile, Kagome remembered an hour later that Koga was still there. She ran outside and found him in the tree that had once held Inuyasha prisoner. He looked solemn.

"Hey Kouga…so, do you want something to eat? I know you're confused, but this is my time. This is my home. And we won't be here much longer. We'll be going back through the well tonight…"

Kouga sighed, "You chose him, didn't you, Kagome? You chose Inuyasha," Kouga sighed, sad but accepting. He stared into the sky, "I think I always knew you would choose him." Kouga shot a kind smile Kagome's way, "I think I'm going to try to go home. It would be nice to see you again, Kagome, if you decide to stay here. And, if you ever change your mind…"

"I know Kouga, I know," Kagome smiled after him as he sprinted back towards the well. Then, she felt strong arms wrap around her, and turned around to see Inuyasha holding her happily.

"So, we're finally alone," he grinned.

"Alone?" Kagome questioned.

Another smile, "Well, your mom took Sota and Grandpa grocery shopping. So, we have the house to ourselves." With that, he picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her into the house, where they sat on the couch. He immediately pulled her into his arms, and kissed her gently.

Kagome snaked her arms around Inuyasha's neck, holding him close. His lips moved sweetly against hers, and she pulled him closer. The little space between them quickly closed, and Kagome could feel his pulse against her chest. His hands made their way to the small of her back, and she let out a small gasp as his kisses moved to her neck. As she ran her hand through his long hair, she found that his normally white hair was turning black. Inuyasha was becoming human! His claws retracted, and Kagome saw the sharp features caused by his demon blood begin to soften, and his eyes became a deep brown as his claws retracted. These moments always amazed Kagome, when she was around to see Inuyasha's transformation. Watching his silver hair turn night black, then his hardened eyes becoming soft with human emotions. It always reminded her how astonishing he was.

Kagome pulled back, "Inuyasha? Um, hold on a sec."

Inuyasha watched in wonder as Kagome ran up the stairs. When she returned, he noticed an excited gleam in her eyes. He stared, amazed as she held out the shikon jewel.

Kagome stared at the jewel reverently, "Inuyasha, I know what wish to make on the jewel."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "Wait, Kagome, you aren't going to make me a demon, are you? Because I don't want that anymore."

Kagome laughed, "No, no Inuyasha. When the jewel disappears, you'll know what I've wished for." Unsure of how to make the jewel work, Kagome closed her eyes, repeating her wish again and again until she felt the jewel's weight disappear. Looking down, she was disappointed to realize her wish had not come true. "I-I guess it didn't work," she mumbled sadly. Inuyasha pulled her against his human chest as she barely resisted crying. Inuyasha didn't know what she had wished for, but he wished he could grant hers, with all his heart.

Kagome sat up, in control of herself, "Inuyasha, I think I'm just going to go to bed, if you don't mind." He nodded, and let her up. He decided to give her some time to herself, and stayed downstairs. After only a few minutes, he was soon snoring peacefully.

Inuyasha, demon again, was awakened by a shrill scream so high pitched it hurt his sensitive ears. He sprinted up the stairs and barged into Kagome's room, Tetsuiga already out. He looked around for a moment, confused that Kagome wasn't there, but, when he turned around, he saw she was coming out of the bathroom. And he was amazed by what he saw.

Kagome awoke early, feeling more energized than ever. It seemed she had never gotten a better night's sleep. She got up and walked to the bathroom, ready to continue her long awaited shower. However, when she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but scream. Her raven dark hair had become streaked with silver, and…her eyes! Their chocolate brown had melted into a liquid gold, and her nails had transformed into claws! When Kagome reached up to stroke her new hair and felt ears, she knew her wish had come true.

She ran out of the bathroom and saw Inuyasha by her bed. As his face became filled with wonder, she rushed up and wrapped her arms around him. "Kagome, wha-whe-why?"

She stepped back, "Um, well, when you transformed last night, I realized that we were very different, and I wanted to be able to share everything with you so…I wished to be a half-demon like you. I guess my human night is during the new moon too."

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare as he took in this amazing event. He took in the hair, the eyes, the claws, and could only rejoice that she had done this-for him.

She continued, "So, now, we can be together…forever," Kagome took in his silence, and became worried, "That is, if you still want to…" The fear almost overcame her, until she saw his face light up.

He walked over, picked her up lightly, and spun around, murmuring into her hair, "Of course I want to. I love you, Kagome."

She smiled largely, "I love you, Inuyasha."


End file.
